Yours Forever
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Quinn and Rachel write each other because they can't be together for Christmas


**For Sofia (faberry69)**

Dear Quinn,

I fell your chest rise and fall beneath my head as I snuggle closer into your sleeping side. I hear a soft sigh leave your mouth as you unconsciously place your hand over mine, lying on your stomach. I forget how to breathe when you start to mumble my name in your sleep.

The clock clicks to 6:00 on the night stand; I know you'll be awake soon like you say you always are even if you always used to wait until ten for your parents to wake up. It takes you a whole of five minutes before you wake, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your hair is messed in just the perfect way, your t-shirt rides all the way up your stomach as you stretch and as your eyes catch mine and they have the most amazing sparkle in them. You mumble a good morning and wrap yourself around me again. We just lie there for a moment until I say merry Christmas and you jump out of the bed and bounce up and down like an excited puppy. Needless to say that was my favourite Christmas ever and I can't wait to send the next one with you.

I remember the first night we spent together on Christmas Eve because you didn't want us to be apart for the holidays and how I stayed up all night just to feel you next to me. Sunshine, I want you to remember it now that I can't be there because you know how much I want to kiss you and hold you all night while you sleep. How much I wish I could wake up at 6am with you so you can rush into the living room like we're five years old. I want to be with you so much but you know we both have too much work and the train is too expensive now that our passes ran out.

I need you to promise me something, okay? I want you to promise that next Christmas you'll be in my arms that no matter how much we have to do or how much it costs we'll spend at least two days together so I don't have to live through the hell in spending Christmas alone in my apartment again. Can you do that for me?

I want to wish you a happy Christmas time anyway and stop with all this emotional stuff. What are you doing Christmas Day? Are you spending it with Alex? How's he doing? How did his play go? I bet he did well. Tell him I said hi, will you?

What about school? How's it been lately? You're not too stressed are you? I really hope you're doing okay. NYADA is crazy this time of year, there's ten different shows happening and everyone has performance's to prepare for, all the halls are fully booked. I'm so glad I have all this space in my apartment to use but I do miss Kurt. I understand why he moved home but I wish I had someone here, you know? Especially if it was you or him. I think he's coping well and Blaine is being really supportive.

I have to go now. Please write back when you can. I'll call you later tonight and we need to exchange timetables for Skype, I need to see your beautiful eyes. Goodnight, sunshine.

Yours forever,

Rachel Berry.

Dear Rachel,

I read your letter last night and literally cried my eyes out, you're so precious. I miss you so so much. Last year was the best year of my life; I was finally brave enough to tell you how I felt and although we were far apart we are still together. Christmas just showed me all that, it was like that year wrapped into one perfect day. Of course, there was still that fight over who was the best cook but that's to be expected when you're dating Rachel Berry. That still gets me, you know? Whenever I say girlfriend or dating or I hear your name, I smile to myself that it's actually true. I love you, munchkin.

Seen as though you wrote me that amazing memory I thought I'd tell you about the day I came to see you in New York for the first time. You know which day this is, don't you?

One more email in my inbox, I smile when I see it's from you. I open it and see that it's yet again well over a thousand words; telling me about how school's going and listing reasons why New York is wonderful this time of year, with the snow just melting and the blossom on the trees. You make it feel like the rest of the world has nothing and it's amazing how passionate you are about a city and getting me to visit it.

The part about you missing me really gets me though because you seem genuinely upset that I bought the tickets and haven't used them yet. After that and the talk Santana gave me when I visited McKinley I get over avoiding my feelings and decide to get the next train. I promised myself that I'd tell you the way I felt the next time I saw you but I've never been more terrified in my life.

Sat on the train, the words go through my mind a hundred times 'I love you. I've always loved you, Rachel.' I rehearse what I'm going to say over and over but the words to fully explain it never come and before I know it, I'm stood outside your apartment with my hand ready to tap on the door. It's shaking in front of me and my heart is beating so loudly I'm surprised you can't hear it from inside. I hope you're home, seen as though it is past ten at night.

**Knock**** knock**

I feel like my heart has completely stopped and I'm finding it hard to breathe. You open the door; I throw myself into your arms and let all my worries go because I'm here and you're here and I've missed you. Your arms pull me in tightly when you finally realise it's me. The speech I planned out is now just a jumble so I just tell you I'm sorry for not coming sooner. You only say my name and squeeze me tightly before letting go. The hug didn't feel at all long enough and I sigh as I let go.

I can't remember the exact words I said or the way I said them because of how scared I was but I remember your reaction exactly. You sat there on the coach with the cutest most unbelieving look then you tried to talk but just ended up waving your arms around like a crazy person. My memory of what happened next will be as clear the day I die as it was when it happened. You gave up on talking and cupped my face with your hands, I nodded to tell you that what I said was true, you leaned in and pressed your lips to mine and there was this immense feeling of rightness to the way they moved against mine.

The rest, my dear, is what they call history.

I can do anything for you. Don't worry about that baby because of course I promise. In fact, I've already started saving for my train fare. I have to see you soon though, we should plan a trip to Lima at the start of February, is that okay?

As for Christmas, Alex is spending the holidays with his brother in San Francisco so he's not going to be around. I'll probably just lounge out and watch films, wishing you could be here with me. Maybe listen to seasonal songs and have a solo dance party. What are your plans? Do you want to send the day on Skype? Either way I really want to see you open your present so you have to call me for that.

I'll tell Alex you asked about him. The play was great, I've never seen act so well before; he must like the spotlight like someone else I know. School's been kind of difficult, my English Literature papers have been the worst. I don't know why I tuck it in the first place. That sounds like it's fun there but it sounds stressful too. Call me whenever you need to, honey, okay?

I'm glad Kurt is coping okay, it's so horrible. I wish I was better friends with him so I could try and help him with this but I know you'll all doing your best.

I wish I could be there too, Munchkin. Only two years until I'm going to move there so that I can be. Christmas is a week away and I don't feel at all like it, I wish people would be more into it. The only thing that's keeping it seasonal is my photos of us last year on my wall. You're going to shout at me know for not having decorations, aren't you?

This went on for a long time, sorry about that. I loved getting your letter though; I'm glad we decided to do this instead of e-mail. I did send you my timetable by email though so you need to check that. We'll talk soon, angel.

Love you always,

Quinn x

P.S. I'd thought I'd end my letters with a quote so here's your first one.

_**"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."**_


End file.
